The Prospit
by AriesXGemini
Summary: You, Aradia Megido, have been sent to and old school building to meet up with your 'group'. You have serperated after you completed a HUGE mission. You are a 'bad group' of hackers and gamers who are just dying for some action. After you meet up with your fellow friends you decide to start up the group again! There are going to be ships! Action! Drama! Romance! Fantasy! Rated T/M
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everyone! :D I'm Trying To Make This Fan Fiction More Detailed Then The Others Iv'e Done. So I Hope You Enjoy!**

Your name is Aradia Megido, right now, your walking to an old building for a 'meeting'. You think its just some kids playing a prank, but then how did they get your number? You pull out your phone again to make sure your going the right way.

**6400 **

**St. Manukie**

**12:00**

Man, your streets had some weird names. You wonder what this is all about, you haven't been out this long at night, you would have been passed out by now if you didn't get this message. You look around trying to find St. Manukie, using the car headlights as lights. You finally found the building and quickly pull out your pocket knife from your bag and head in the building.

Sheesh, this place was a ruin. Most of the windows had no glass and covered by wooden planks. You had to watch your step extra carefully so you don't fall into a hole or trip on bricks. You had to admit this place was pretty cool, you were always into the weird stuff, It looked like an elementary school, the walls were blue and had crayons of all different colors scribbled on it. You saw a picture that really caught your interest, some kid drew all the Zodiac signs and drew people as them, with big horns, in the top of that picture was the name 'Andrew H.' He has a creative mind. You head upstairs since you scouted all downstairs and found no one. The stairs creaked all the way up.

You found a door that had a sign on it reading 'The Prospit'. Oh Shit, you knew what this means, you have no idea how long you haven't been in contact with any of them. You separated 3 years ago and went your own ways. You put your pocket knife away and take a deep breath before opening the door to see what your companions look like after 3 years. You open the door slowly peeking your head in and seeing 16 people staring at you with a small smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys! 3 Welcome Back To NUMBA 2 OF 'The Prospit' I Hope You Enjoy The Story So Far! I Know I'm Not The Best Writer But I Hope You Like It That You Will Still Read It! 3 Love Ya! Lets Begin.**

12 Pairs of eyes fixed on you, you swing the door open breaking it off the wall, you stay silent, I think you just ruined the moment, ''Wow. Good job AA ruin the moment didn't ya?'' A boy with 3-D glasses says as he grabs the door and puts it against the wall, ''Sor-'' you get cut off by the boy hugging you, on your toes to even out the hug a couple more people start running towards you jumping on you for a hug.

''I'm so glad your back Aradia!'' ''Indeed, I'ts great to have you back'' ''Aradia!'' ''I missed you...'' ''Its uh, great to have you back, uh, Aradia..'' 12 People hugging you and saying all kinds of greetings, after a couple of seconds of more hugging and greeting you hear a voice, because of habit everyone goes silent freezing in their position, ''We are all here. Yes..?'' You hear a man walk in with a cloak on, you can't hold back! You run towards him giving him a hug, and 12 others follow you. He may look like hes strict but hes the nicest person you met, hes caring! ''Woah, calm down guys, I got to check if everyone is here, it's important.'' The man says.

''Nepeta, Aradia, Sollux, Eridan, Karkat, Dave, Jade, John, Rose, Kanaya, Gamzee, Vriska, Terezi, Tavros, Equius, and me..'' After people yelling when they hear their name we all sit on the rusty, old wooden floor. You wonder whats so important that The Suffer had to call all of you back. He gives you all a serious look. staring right into your eyes, everyone turns to you as you stare right into the blood red eyes of the leader.

**HELLO! x3 That Is It For This Chapter, Give Me Suggestions For What The Mission Could Possibly Be! :OOO See You Next Time ON**

** The Prospit**


End file.
